Smurfy Halloween
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: It's that time of year again; time for ghosts, monsters, candy, and don't forget.. Pumpkins!


**I know this is late, but Happy (belated) Halloween everyone! So I was on Twitter the other day, and the the official account for The Smurfs posted a photo, and it gave me an idea for this fanfic c:**

**If you want to see the photo, you can just go to their account, which is SocialSmurf. The photo is of The Smurflings, Brainy, and Smurfette (hearts)**

**Enjoy! And Happy Belated Halloween!**

* * *

><p>The Smurflings did everything together. It was rare when the four of them weren't together. In fact, the time that Snappy and Sassette had joined the other smurfs on their time traveling had been hard for them and Slouchy and Nat to be separated.<p>

Anyway, so this was why it didn't surprise any smurf when the youngsters decided to do group costumes for Spooky Smurf Eve this year.

The problem?

Coming up with ideas.

"We should be wart mongers!" Snappy suggested.

"No, we should be something smurfier- like Pussywillow Pixies," Sassette said.

"No way!"

"We should be forest creatures!" Nat added.

"Like what?" Snappy demanded.

"Well you could be a squirrel, Sassette could be a bird-"

"Why am I a squirrel?!"

"Smurf down, you big hickory nut, it's just an idea!"

While the three smurflings bickered, Slouchy just watched, an idea brewing in his mind, but not wanting to speak up due to all the fighting.

"This isn't smurfing us anywhere!" Nat complained, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I'm telling you, we should just be wart mongers!"

The three smurflings glared at each other before Sassette turned her attention to Slouchy.

"Slouchy, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well... They all sound smurfy, but there's something that's not quite right..." Slouchy trailed.

Snappy put his fists on his hips. "Like what?"

"They're missing simplicity."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you guys are over-smurfing this. Sometimes the easiest costumes are the best," Slouchy claimed.

"Well then what's your idea?"

"Well..."

The smurflings begin to whisper, discussing what to do, how to do it, and where and when to do it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Clumsy was following Brainy around, who was "checking up on things" and "making sure everything was in place" for the Spooky Smurf Eve party.<p>

"Gee, Brainy, are you gonna turn every smurf into monsters again this year?"

"Why would I do that? Then that would draw attention away from _my_ costume," Brainy claimed as they approached Greedy's kitchen. "Greedy Smurf!"

This caught the baking smurf off-guard and caused him to juggle his cookies. Fortunately he managed to save all of them.

Greedy sighed. "What do you want, Brainy?"

"I hope you remembered my special request."

Earlier that morning, Brainy had requested cookies with him on it. Had Greedy actually started those? Nope. In fact, he didn't even care to think about it.

"Yes, Brainy," Greedy lied.

Satisfied, Brainy walked away with Clumsy in-tow.

"Uh gee, Brainy, what _are_ you gonna be for Spooky Smurf Eve?"

Brainy opened his mouth to answer, but before he could be spotted something glowing in the distance. Brainy stopped in his tracks, causing Clumsy to bump into him.

"What is it, Brainy?" Clumsy followed Brainy's eyes and found out what "it" was.

"What in the smurf is that?" Brainy wondered aloud.

"M-maybe we should t-tell P-Papa Smurf," Clumsy suggested, slightly shaking behind Brainy.

"_Ooooooohhhh_" a moan came from behind the two smurfs, causing them to yelp and turn around.

"W-what was that?" Brainy stuttered.

"I'm getting out of here!" Clumsy ran off, expecting his best friend to follow; but Brainy stayed put, curiosity getting the best of him.

"_Braaaaiiiinyyyyyy_."

"It knows my name!" Brainy yelped again.

Just then, four figures pop into view, startling the bookish smurf. They each had glowing pumpkins for heads, and one had an even brighter pumpkin dangling from a stick.

"Yikes!" Brainy ran in the opposite direction, but to no avail- the figure with the dangling pumpkin head ran after him.

They passed Smurfette's house, who was a little frightened herself. It wasn't until one of the figures took his pumpkin head off to reveal a laughing Nat Smurfling that Smurfette understood just what was going on.

"Haha, we got him!" Sassette's voice came from inside another one of the pumpkin heads as she jumped.

The fourth figure, Slouchy, smiled as he took off his own pumpkin head. "Where's Snappy?" He wondered.

Smurfette's giggling came from her window and the three smurflings turned their attention to her.

"I think _Brainy_ knows where Snappy is," she pointed over to where Brainy was glaring down at Snappy, who was in a fit of laughter.

The three smurflings ran over to the two, where Brainy now also glared at them.

"You smurflings are in _big_ trouble now! Just wait until I tell Papa Smurf!" Brainy threatened.

Snappy stopped laughing and all four smurflings groaned.

"Oh well," Snappy smirked and looked back at his best friends. "It was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I just couldn't help but be so happy when the official Twitter of The Smurfs posted a photo that wasn't only cartoon version, and not only had Brainy in it, but it had the Smurflings in it too (hearts)<strong>

**Lately, The Smurflings have been my main obsession, sooo yeah ^.^**

**Reviews would be a great late Halloween treat, so make sure to leave one for me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
